


Bind Me Safe And Sound

by TatteredBurningWings (IAmSorry__sendmeaprompt)



Series: Gentle Dom Castiel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Begging, Begging Dean Winchester, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Embedded Images, Gentle Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex in the Men of Letters Bunker Dungeon (Supernatural), Shibari, Strip Tease, Sub Dean Winchester, Subspace, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmSorry__sendmeaprompt/pseuds/TatteredBurningWings
Summary: Dean and Cas try out some shibari, with very exciting results
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Gentle Dom Castiel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123550
Comments: 16
Kudos: 70





	Bind Me Safe And Sound

**Author's Note:**

> there SHOULD BE an image in there somewhere showing what I imagine Dean's bondage to look like. I tried to find the source so I could give proper credit but I couldn't, it anyone knows that please let me know, no harm or disrespect is intended and I will remove it if I need to!

Dean’s eyes widened and a small gasp escaped his lips as he looked at the coils of rope Cas was calmly organizing in the bunker’s dungeon. He’d asked to try shibari and, after watching a few videos together, Cas had thrown himself into learning how to safely tie Dean up. And now, it appeared, it was time.

“Cas,” he whispered.

Cas turned to look at him, steely eyes glinting with amusement. Dean made an involuntary whimpering noise. “Go get yourself cleaned up for me, and then come back down here, Dean.”

Dean hurried through a quick shower, scrubbing himself thoroughly, and then returned to the dungeon.

He stopped just inside the door, taking in the scene before him. Castiel had put honest-to-god lanterns around the space cleared off for their use, lending a warm, flickering glow to the otherwise intimidating room. A large, sturdy metal hoop hung from the ceiling, and Dean knew that very shortly, ropes bound to it would be wrapping around him.

“There you are, sweetheart,” Cas said, from his perch on - was that an armchair he’d brought down? Yes. Yes, it was. Wow, Cas really went above and beyond for him, just because Dean had said he’d like to try something.

Dean’s throat tightened and he blinked back a film of grateful tears.

“Come stand in front of me, love,” Cas told him, his voice low but unmistakably a command. His tone sent a shiver through Dean, and his cock perked up in his jeans.

He walked across the room until he was in front of Cas, in the middle of the circle of lanterns, and dipped his head down demurely. Cas was, he noticed, beautiful. The flickering lights threw his face, especially his cheekbones, into sharp relief. His eyes glimmered at Dean, watching him intently.

He was wearing his dress slacks and a white button-down shirt, the sleeves of which were rolled up to show his forearms. Obviously he knew the effect that particular outfit had on Dean. He shifted, crossing his legs, and Dean noticed that he was barefoot. That was… weirdly hot, but also oddly domestic.

“Sir?” he asked, since Cas was just sitting there, drinking him in.

“Strip for me, sweetheart. Slowly.”

Feeling very naked already, Dean reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. He then popped his button and shimmied his hips out of the ragged jeans, pausing to allow for Cas’ appreciative intake of breath when he realized Dean wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“Cheeky boy,” Cas murmured. “Please do continue.”

Dean did, bending at the waist to pull the jeans off of his legs completely and tossing them outside the ring of light with his shirt, straightening up to stand, completely nude, in front of Cas.

“Very pretty,” Cas said approvingly, and Dean’s dick hardened completely. “And such a slut for praise, too, look at that response,” he added, and Dean flushed, the prickling heat spreading across his face and down his chest.

Cas stood up and circled him, light, proprietary touches brushing over Dean’s skin. He shivered at each touch, leaning into the warmth of Cas’ nimble fingers. “Sir,” he sighed out, already drifting into a light haze, and Cas chuckled.

“Good, sweetheart,” Cas soothed, maneuvering Dean’s unresisting form to his specifications.

Dean hummed in acceptance and was rewarded with a sweet, chaste kiss on the lips as Cas’ arms snaked around his waist. He squeaked into the kiss, startled, as Cas grabbed a handful of his ass.

Then Cas was stepping away, and Dean whined at the loss of contact. “Don’t worry, darling, I’ll come back.”

True to his word, Cas returned in short order. “This, love, is twisted hemp rope,” he informed Dean as he began wrapping an intricate pattern around his thigh.

He kept narrating what he was doing as he moved around, and Dean let himself float happily in the feeling of the rope tightening snugly and securely around him, Cas’ whiskey deep voice shooting sparks of arousal through him.

“I’m going to blindfold you now, sweetheart,” Cas informed him, once there was a secure web of ropes around his thighs and a partially completed pattern around his left forearm.

Dena blinked lazily, smiling at Cas as he stood there, lax and relaxed and wrapped in hemp rope, totally trusting Cas to take care of him. Cas pressed a soft kiss to Dean’s nose and cradled his face in one broad hand, brushing his thumb along Dean’s cheek in a light motion. Dean sighed happily, leaning into the touch.

Then darkness settled over his eyes, the silk of the blindfold obscuring his vision completely. He was instantly more aware of every little noise and sensation around him. His hips thrust forward, futilely seeking something to grind his hard cock against, as he reveled in the soft scratch of the rope on his vulnerable skin, the gentle touch of Cas’ hand as he continued his work weaving Dean into a work of art, the hints of praise that Cas murmured in his ear as he pressed close to Dean’s back.

Cas guided him into a sitting position and Dean went blindly, trusting Cas to take care of him. Cas moved his leg so that it was bent, and he felt several loops of that maddeningly stimulating rope fall around his ankle and his thigh, tightening and keeping his leg bent.

He startled as he felt a loop secured around his thigh slide down to his knee, and then his arm was brought forward, held as gently as priceless porcelain, and his arm was tied to his knee.

“How does that feel, my sweet?” Cas asked him, stroking his fingers through Dean’s hair, and he hummed. 

“Feels good, sir, feels so good.”

“Good boy,” Cas told him approvingly, before moving to twist more ropes around Dean’s right shoulder. Dean drifted off again, floating in a happy haze, secure and safe with Cas taking care of him.

He didn’t know how much time had passed when Cas cradled his face again, pressing his thumb lightly into Dean’s mouth for a second. Dean flicked his tongue against the invading digit, and Cas let out a surprised little noise. “All right, Dean, I’m going to lift you now. Is that all right?”

“Mmm,” Dean agreed, sealing his lips around Cas’ thumb, which disappeared from his mouth. He let out a whine of disapproval.

“I need words, sweetheart.”

“Yes. Yes, sir, please-” and then Dean was suspended in the air.

He felt pressure from his right shoulder and the junction where his left elbow was tied to his knee, and figured that was probably where the ropes supporting him were attached. 

  
  
  


Nimble, warm fingers slipped around his hips, teasing at the skin there. Dean tried to thrust forward, desperately seeking contact for his leaking cock, and promptly realized that he couldn’t control his movement.

He had no leverage to work with, he was completely helpless, at Cas’ mercy.

His dick really liked that idea, blurting out a bead of precum that he could feel trickling down his shaft.

“Look at you, love,” Cas said thoughtfully, fingers scratching lightly across Dean’s inner thighs. Dean thrashed and cried out at the bright sparks of pain, whimpering as Cas continued talking. “So pretty for me, sweet boy, all tied up for me. I have a surprise for you; would you like it?” His fingers continued their maddening path, pinching and scratching and petting everywhere except where Dean really wanted them. “If you want your surprise, you have to ask me for it.”

“Please,” Dean panted, eyes darting around behind the blindfold, body caught between flinching away from and pushing eagerly into the tendrils of pain and pleasure Cas was so expertly drawing from him. “Please, sir, may I have my surprise?”

“Well,” Cas said, pausing to press a light kiss to Dean’s mouth. “Since you begged so delightfully.” Then his fingers were on Dean’s nipples, toying with them, and Dean moaned wantonly, his inability to see making every move a surprise.

Cas pinched his left nipple, then leaned in to soothe the sting with his tongue, and Dean whimpered. Both nipples were teased to stiffened peaks, and then Dean felt the distinct bite of nipple clamps.

“Oh!” he gasped, twisting and swaying in his bounds as Cas tugged at the chain connecting the clamps, the shooting pain in his nipples going straight to his dick.

“You look so gorgeous for me, darling, all tied up and desperate,” Cas cooed, lightly stroking Dean’s dick. “So pretty, I’m going to fuck you now.”

Dean whimpered, past speaking, swaying in his bondage as Cas toyed with the nipple clamps.

Then he could hear footsteps as Cas walked around behind him, lube-slick fingers prodded at his hole.

Dean pushed back against the intrusion, silently begging for more, and moaned happily when Cas slipped two fingers inside him and scissored them, then withdrew. “Do you think you can take me now, sweetheart,” he asked quietly in Dean’s ear, and Dean nodded frantically.

Cas pushed in slowly, the overwhelming sensation drawing frankly embarrassing noises out of Dean.

When Cas was fully buried in him, Dean grunted out “Move, please, sir, move-”

His pleas were cut off abruptly as Cas did, setting a fierce, grinding pace that made Dean swing helplessly, seeing stars as his prostate was nailed with every thrust. “I’m going to cum in you,” Cas grunted, “and then I’m going to make you cum.”

Dean clenched down around Cas, the sensation of the ropes holding him securely mingling with the pain from the swaying nipple clamps and the earth-shattering pleasure from Cas fucking him.

Cas orgasmed with a groan, hips pumping to a stop with his cock pulsing inside Dean, and his forehead fell to Dean’s shoulder as he gathered himself.

“Please, sir,” Dean whined, desperate to cum himself, and Cas slipped out of him, petting his side in apology.

Dean heard a click, and then a buzzing noise, and then there was a  _ vibrator _ pressed  _ to the head of his cock _ .

He thrashed in his bonds as he came almost immediately, clenching muscles inadvertently pushing some of Cas’ cum out of him.

He slumped in the ropes, thoroughly exhausted, and let himself drift in a haze while Cas took him down from the suspension and unwound the ropes, then wiped him clean with a soft cloth.

“Come on, sweetheart,” Cas encouraged as he removed the blindfold. He was holding a glass of orange juice. “Drink some of this, and then how about a nice bath?”

“Bath with me?” Dean slurred as he sipped at the juice, furrowing his brow when Cas giggled at his grammar misstep.

“Of course, darling. You were so perfect for me,” Cas told him, pressing a kiss to his forehead and sitting down so that he could pull Dean partway onto his lap while he finished his juice. “That was amazing, love.”

“Mmm,” Dean agreed, already falling asleep secure in Cas’ arms.

**Author's Note:**

> how did I do? any kinks yall wanna see?
> 
> Also: YALL. Do not try this at home. Your first foray into shibari should NOT include suspension, which is more advanced. Also, please don’t have unattended fires all over the place.


End file.
